Greens and Browns
by Cerasi Avalon
Summary: Edward returns to Resembool in order to inform the Rockbell family that Alphonse Elric has died. Winry must find a way to bring a little light into Ed's now dark life. Lemons later, please r&r CHAPTER 4 UP.
1. Chapter 1

Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist, prodigy child and stubborn as a mule had become nothing more than A broken down soul. At long last, his journey was complete. Laughing bitterly into the cold autumn air, he fought back the urge to cry. "Seven years, and what do I have to show for it?" He asked no one in particular

Bowing his head to look at the well worn dirt road that lead to his hometown, he brought up his hands to stare at them. "Automail, more scars that I'd like to admit, and no little brother..." Hands clenching painfully, the knuckles of his left hand popped loudly. Sighing heavily, his hands dropped back and his head tilted towards the sky. _'At least I'll be able to stay somewhere in peace' _he thought in bitter annoyance.

Winry and Pinako Rockbell sat on Winry's bedroom balcony enjoying the breeze. The conversation had turned to nuts and bolts, as it normally did. "I'm telling you Granny, the coating doesn't have a high enough resolution for that kind of heat."

"Winry, what kind of person would travel in that kind of weather?" Pinako puffed on her pipe in annoyance. Looking over, (or in her case, under) her granddaughter's arm, she noticed the familiar speck that was Edward Elric start to near the house.

"I'm sure Ed would!" Folding her arms indignantly, she scoffed.

"Sure I would do what?" Rang a voice from below. Wirny nearly jumped out of her skin in glee. Running towards the railing, she leaned over and waved. "Ed!" Smiling brightly she glanced around for Al. "Hey...where's..." It was only then did she notice his eyes held no light, his body seemed heavy and unstable. He meagerly looked up to her from her perch and uttered a silent sigh.

Before Pinako could so much as ask, Winry sprinted past her and down the stairs, outside to stand before him. "It isn't true...Ed, tell me it isn't true!" She pleaded, trying to keep her tears in check. The only incantation of his reply, was the fact he turned his head away from her.

Winry's crying was bitter and ragged. Pinako could only piece together what she had: Winry's crying, and Edward coming alone, she could only speculate what had happened to the beloved youngest Elric. Peering over the balcony proved her theory. Winry's head was bowed and Edward stood alone in front of her. Silently wishing he'd attempt to comfort Winry, he surprised the women, not to mention himself, when he reached out and gently wrapped the crying girl into his arms.

Resting his chin on her head, Winry vaguely mused that he had to be taller than her to do so. Gently rubbing her back, Ed pulled her into a tight embrace. "I miss him too..."he said as Winry nuzzled herself more comfortably in his arms. _How did this happen?_ Edward asked himself. _Winry isn't s'pose to be enjoying it as much as she is...I'm only doing this to get her to stop crying...right?_ Frowning slightly, he looked up to the balcony to find Pinako gone. _Great, I guess she thought Winry and I needed some alone time..._ Lost in thought, he hadn't noticed that Winry had stopped crying. He just continued to hold her gently, as his mind wandered off.

"Ed?" Came Winry's feeble attempt at making conversation, "What happened to..."

The sound of his name brought him back to the present, looking down at her, he wished she wouldn't ask what he knew was coming. Desperately wanting her not to ask, he placed a finger over her lips and silently shushed her. Blinking, she obeyed his silent request. His finger having a will of it's own, it brushed over her supple lips. _How could I not know what her lips feel like? Would they be as soft against my own? _As if to answer his own question, he started to lean towards her. Winry's breath caught, was he doing, what she think he was? Only a breath apart, did the sound of barking pull Edward back into reality. Den, bounding up and as playful as always barked again at Ed. Winry silently cursed the animals timing and looked up at Ed; who had gave the dog a rub. Without so much as looking at her, he patted her shoulder and stepped into the house; greatful Den had intervened.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner in the Rockbell house hold passed in silence. Both of the Rockbell women expected Edward to be depressed, but neither could have guessed just how bad it was going. Many times the Rockbell's tried to start a easy conversation, but Ed politely declined to join each time. Pinako was starting to fear for the boy's metal stability. _Tomorrow, tomorrow I will call the doctor and have Edward assisted. The poor boy needs someone to talk to. Hopefully he'll at least talk to dear Winry. _Pinako thought as she puffed away on her pipe, watching the teens eat in awkward silence.

"Winry, after dinner, I'd like you to check Edward's automail." Both blond teens looked up at Pinako, then one another before back to the elderly woman.

"Okay Granny." Winry blinked and looked down at her almost empty plate. Edward stood and took his pushed around food to the sink. Knowing it would just cause more problems to refuse than to let Winry take ten minutes to check out his metal limbs.

"Come on Winry, check my automail so I can go to bed." Edward sighed as he trudged up the stairs to Winry's room. Winry on the other hand gave Pinako a confused look, she was sure his automail was just fine. Perhaps her Grandmother wanted them to talk? She couldn't be sure but cleaned her placed and followed up the stairs and into her room. Edward was sitting in a chair by the tool bench she kept there for late night purposes, dressed only in pale blue boxers.

Edward closed his eyes a moment and took in the 'sense' as it were, of Winry's room. It was one of the most comfortable places he has even known. The smell of grease and lavender tingled in the air. Winry walked in and he opened his eyes; she was tying a bandanna around her hair, probably to keep it out of the way. Edward had always hated that bandanna. Winry had lovely blonde hair, why would she want to hide it under some piece of cloth?

Minutes ticked by as she took the casing off his automail and checked the wires for wear and tear. "This looks good Ed. You've been taking care of it. ...Finally" She smiled at him and bent her head once again. Edward watched her, the thoughts of his lips on hers resurfaced again. Frowning he shifted his gaze around the room. The sun had started to set over the hills and it cast a orange huge in the room.

"Will you tell me now?" Ed's gaze shifted back to his best friend. His eyebrows furrowed, was she asking about what happened to Alphonse? His face went carefully blank a moment. He had to think of something to distract her from asking.

"Tell me about my automail first?" Winry frowned but explained the basics, already knowing Ed was tuned out. As a matter of fact, he was listening to every word, no matter how hard he tried to think of something else, all he could think of was Winry comforting him in a more...pleasurable sense.

"...And that in turn amplifies the signals..." Winry went on as she poked and pried at some wires to clean them slightly. Edward groaned loudly, looking up Winry was shocked to see her golden eyed friend staring at her intently. A question starting to bubble to her lips, but was quickly stilled when his left hand came up to free her hair from it's clothy prison.

Edward's mind was jumping to and fro, trying to get him to stop, to step away. _I shouldn't be doing this! What's wrong with me? _Gently his fingers wound around Winry's blonde locks. The air in the room seemed to changed into something hot and charged. _The loss of Alphonse must have destroyed me completely. _

The sound of the young girl's heartbeat thundered in the room, loud for all to hear. Winry's emotions were confusing her. She wanted Edward to kiss her so badly, she was going to just pull him closer, but on the other hand, the blank hopeless look in his eyes scared her. "Ed? Whats wrong?"

He had to choose, give in to his temptations and steal his best friends innocence or behave and suffer another night. The only conclusion he had come to was, the lost of his little brother had snapped his mind and was going crazy. He felt like taking his own life by even thinking of taking Winry's innocence like that.

Pulling away shakily he stood. "We'll finish my automail another time okay?" Winry could only nod as he slinked back into the hall and into the room he claimed as his own.

* * *

AN: Yeah, I know that chapter sucked. I have writer's block again. XP see what happens when I take my prozac? Le sigh. I can say the third chapter is much better than this. And who knows, maybe I'll throw a lemon into the fourth chapter. :3 I like lemons. please r&r 

Oh, yeah I know my chapters are short. I did say I get writer's block really easily. ;;


	3. Chapter 3

Pinako, true to her word took Edward to see a doctor for his depression. The doctor in turn told them what they already knew: He missed his little brother, the loss was driving him into a fit of depression. All the doctor could tell them was Edward needed to find something he wanted and go for it, relaxing to try and ease the pain. Edward snorted, _This guy's a complete nutcase if he thinks alchemy is going to take my mind off of Al..._ Pinako nodded and shortly after the two made their way back to the house, walking along the road in silence.

"Edward, I would like you to take Winry out to the shops and help her pick up the parts we've ordered." As she puffed on her pipe she glanced over at Ed, he nodded, his face shadowed.

"Yes Auntie." Edward answered in a low tone. He just wanted to be left alone, why couldn't she see that? About half way to the house, they ran into a young man who's automail leg had broken apart. Pinako stopped to help him, telling Ed to head back to the house, she would follow shortly after. Nodding Ed made his way to the house, seeing the windows darkened and wondering if Winry was home at all.

Making his way inside he walked up the stairs to the room he claimed as he own. As he made it to the top of the stairs, a sound caught his attention. Pausing he tilted his head to listen again. There, a moan. His eyes widened as he heard the noise coming from Winry's bedroom. Silently walking in front of her room, he placed his ear to the door and listened again. Another moan emerged from within. Edward's first thought was that he wanted to kill whoever it was disgracing _His_ Winry like that. How could she just take some random man into her bed? Didn't she know how much she meant to him? Did she know just how much this was killing him? Setting his hand on the door knob to thrust the door open, a low muttered name stopped him in his tracks. Ed could only come up to two conclusions: either her lover's name is Edward, or she thought about him while touching herself. A drawn out moan brought him out of thought as he listened intently for another presence in the room. He heard her sigh and quite, hearing no other person within. Sighing in relief, he rested his forehead on the door, wondering why he had be so quick to anger. Winry was a woman now, didn't she have the right to chose who she wanted to be with? Edward felt ashamed and but deadly serious at the thought of killing any other man that even so much as thought about touching what was his.

Winry sat apon her bed panting as her heartbeat returned to normal. While Pinako had taken Ed to the doctor, she had taken a nap, but her dreams were invaded by Ed in his boxers the night before, pulling off her headband, only this time followed by the rest of her clothing. Winry awoke hot and bothered. Feeling tormented, she sought to solve the problem herself. As her heartbeat returned to normal she quickly got dressed and opened the door, only to have the object of her resent fantasy fall on her and pin her to the floor. Edward looked down at her, the golden blank eyes she had started to become use to were suddenly filled with predatory lust. "E-Ed?" He clapped his hand over her mouth.

"Shh, I heard you Winry, calling out my name." Winry's eyes went wide, she had thought they'd be gone at least another hour or so. The look in his eyes frightened her, she wanted to move, to hide, but on the other hand, it seemed her body rejected her and wanted, and did, rub up against him. Planting both hands next to Winry's head, Edward leaned down and captured her lips in a rough demanding kiss that left Winry breathless.

Edward's fingers began to creep up her thigh to her hip where he rested his hand. "If you want me, I'm yours." Winry looked up at him, wondering if this was some kind of trick, but she saw the dead truth in his eyes as his gazed bored into her own. What would she do? Accept his offer and give herself to her best friend? Or refuse and let Edward be denied of something he himself feared? He feared hurting her, that much was clear, but did he truly want her? Or was it the loss of his beloved little brother that drove all coherent thought from his mind? His fingers dipped down to her inner thighs. "Make your choice." She squeezed her eyes shut and thought. What did she truly want?


	4. Chapter 4

**LEMON CHAPTER. Skip if you dislike lemons!**

* * *

What was it that Winry really wanted? The very question floated around her already over loaded mind. The gaze drifted to the left apon the toolbox that seemed to only be a breath away, _If only I could grab my wrench...Maybe I could smack some sense into him! _the trapped blonde thought feverishly. Contradictory to that thought was the one of her spending a very hot and sweating moment with Edward that both so badly deserved. 

"Winry, make up your mind already, I'm getting Impatent!" Edward growled atop her, his fingers at the edge of the material that kept her most private areas from public view. Very tense and quivering fingers brushed against the fabric earning a shutter from the woman below. Shivering at the feeling of gentle caresses pressing, what seemed like, constraining cloth into moist heat ripped a frustrated groan; reaching towards the toolbox Winry quicker than lightening grabbed a wrench and went for Edward's skull.

After the many years they have known each other, Winry had never seen Edward grab the metal instrument of pain moments before connecting with said skull and pin her arms above her head in the blink of an eye. Cerulean eyes widen as the beloved metallic tool hit the hard floor, causing them both to flinch. "I take that as a no?"

Disgruntlement seemed to fill the air around them. She shook her head sharply, that wasn't the point she was trying to get across. "No..I.. It's just..."

"You think I'm Insane! I know that's what you think, I can see it." He looked away, dejected, his pride more than wounded. "How could you be so effrontery about me Winry?"

"Why are you being so goddamn selfish you heartless bastard?!" Winry shouted, struggling to free herself from his grip. Edward's compunction gaze turned back to the boxed in girl. "I miss him but you can't use that against me for a pity fuck!"

Aurulent eyes blinked down at her before Edward's whole body shook with laughter. "That's what you think this is about? Al's death?" Winry could only nod as her thoughts ran right into a brick wall. If it wasn't about Al's death, what was it? What could have possible forced him to make a move on her? Her feelings for the alchemist were widely known, perhaps even to the seemingly oblivious Fullmetal. "You called me. So you must have at least a few of the feelings I do for you. Just say yes and enjoy it."

Looking away Winry's face and neck flushed scarlet. "I can't afford to become pregnant Ed."

Edward's jaw stood agape. That he had not been expecting. 'No, fuck no, you've lost your mind or yes' were more of what Ed thought was in the ballpark. She wasn't denying him, but warned they couldn't go so far as to get her knocked up. Winry blinked at Ed's silence and looked up at him, thinking she had said something to hurt. A devilish seductive smile spread across his lips. Leaning down he took her earlobe into his mouth before speaking. "So as long as you don't give pregnant, I can have my fun?" The blonde nodded, not trusting her voice. That was all the incentive Edward needed.

Clapping his hands, he placed his palms on either side of Winry's hands, bonding them to the floor. "Hey!" He smirked again and covered her mouth as his automail dipped down to stroke the fabric covering her moist heat once more.

Frowning Winry glared up at him a moment. Tilting his head Ed removed his hand. "What?" He asked, his fingers circling the cloth.

"Remove them." She said sternly. That made Edward chuckle, his gaze drifted downward as he pulled the material down, entirely to slow for Winry's liking. Cold metal digits teased the heated flesh, Ed watched in amusement as her thights twitched at the very touch.

A heaving moan seemed to break the silence starting to fall between them. Edward glanced at her closed eyes and flushed features. Smirking to himself his gaze trailed to a glint beside them. Her wrench.

Forming an idea quicker than he could breath, he released her bound hands and grabbed the cold gleaming metal. "Ed, what are you..." Her sentence was cut off as Ed rubbed the end of said frigid wrench against her pulsating opening. Throwing her head back, a loud thud sounded. Ed frowned, thinking she might have hit her head harder than intended. After a moment she shifted, her hand sliding down her nightgown, which was quickly becoming damp with sweat. Pressing the wrench's end into the entrance, she jerked, another moan forming on her lips. Edward watched as her delicate fingers ventured to her clit where she began rubbing herself in circular motions.

Groaning at the tightness of his own jeans, he quickly freed himself before taking the wrench once more and thrusting it as far as he dared into her. She trembled and cried out, her fingers moving faster against herself. His freed flesh hand went to his hardening member, gripping himself tightly begain to stroke, moving in time with his thrusts of the wrench.

Winry cried out louder, her entire body pulsating, contracting against the cold metal. Shifting her upper body enough she could get a better glance at Edward, she blushed at seeing him stroking himself as he pleasured her with the wrench. Her already flushed features darked as she watched him groan and dig his fingertips against himself as he came. He's eyes met her own and gave her a grin. "Looks like my fun's over. Let's get back to yours. Shall we?" His head then dissapeared from her view as she felt her fingers be removed. Whimpering at the loss she chewed at her lower lip as the rhyme Edward had set increased.

Hips writhing she pushed them upwards and gasped out at the sensation. Her hand instinctively went to her clit again, but was pulled away from Edward's grip. Winry whimpered, almost begged. As he glanced down at the engrossed bud he leaned forward, his tongue swelling over, lapping up fluid as he went. Edward's eyes clamped shut as Winry wailed, her hands clenching into his hair, pulling him closer. The thrusts of the wrench became erratic as Winry pulled. Edward then shifted his hold on the wrench and slipped a digit inside, pressing against her inner walls, his tongue pressing, teasing the bud immensely.

Winry's entire body tensed, fightening Edward as his gaze looked up to the face of the mechanic, her expression stuck in that of a slient scream. Several moments passed by before she let out a lengthy sigh and limply rested against the ground. Edward lapped up flowing juices and slowly removed the wrench. It was coated in a very thick aqueous liquid.

Dropping the wrench to the floor Edward pulled himself closer and pulled Winry into a demaned, lip busing kiss. "Ready for round two?" Winry moaned tiredly and Edward chuckled.

* * *

AN: thanks to Narutolover1993 for reminding me I even wrote this thing. Okay, so this is a lemony chapter, but it sucks. That's it. I know it does. it's four in the morning and I'm packing to go to an anime con. I think i'll rewrite this later on, but some of you have waited a while, so here you go! Whooo! R&R! and don't tell me the lemon sucks. I know. w I've written LOTS of better ones. XP oh, pss: prolly a lot of typo's. Well, it is four in the morning and I'm to lazy and or tired to look for them all. Cookies for you if you find any! XD 


End file.
